Minecraft: A Story of Dreams and Nightmares Forgotten
by Singer1701
Summary: 'I want you to be my successor.' 'You will train for four years, learning magic and how to fight evil' 'I vow to uphold the secret of this realm and the legendary story tellers, to fight evil to the death, and protect good with my life.' Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE GAME APPEARING IN THE STORY!
Minecraft: The Story of Dreams and Nightmares Forgotten

 **AN: HEY POTATOES! Welcome to YET another fanfic but now I take NO credit for this story, it all belongs to my AMAZING friend irl, please welcome PizzazzifiedCreeper! (or PC) Say hi!**

 **PC: Hello every one! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is my first official story-**

 **Sing: Anyway once again all credit to her! She doesn't have an account yet so I'm posting for her :)**

 **PC: As I was saying -.- it is my first official story and it is harder and more fun than I thought. (More harder though).**

 **Singer: DON'T WORRY! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! (FOR NARNIA! I really gotta stop doing that...)**

Ell's POV

"I stumble through the woods, crashing into trees. Crying out into the darkness for help but no one could hear. I am alone. I don't know how I got here. I don't know what I am running from. I just know that I am scared. There is someone I have to protect. She said run and threw me back. Her name... Her name was... Uh... I don't know. I am forgetting her face and her name the longer I run. I stop and as I do. I hear the familiar sound of a zombie. Because of my enhanced senses I can tell it is only one, But the sound seems to be coming from every where at once. I back up towards a tree, then I hear a hiss. I close my eyes readying myself for the attack but when it comes I'm not ready... Pain shoots through my body like a heated knife. I gasp in pain and all I can see I a glowing white light-"

"Pfffffttt" interrupts a fat arrogant man rudely,

"I see no truth in this story." He rumbles,

"Utter idiocy! Who has heard of a zombie? Roaming the forests? Nonsense!" I take a deep breath and shake my head,

 _'There is_ _ALWAYS one..._ ' I think to myself. Always one that doesn't believe. I look around the room. All manner of people have come to hear this story, To hear me. Parents, elders, children and one teenager, a girl. She must have come willingly, no teenager would come if they didn't want to, the joy of youth has left them and the fantasies of being old having come to them yet. But I can sense the magic thought and aura of this particular youth. It is full of magic, hope for freedom and happiness. In other words she is one of a very few amount that believes and has hope. She has great potential. I smile and wink at her causing her eyes to widen and wave at me slowly, both shocked and embarrassed,

"You might not see truth in this tale. And you might think that I am making it up. But I don't care, you believe what you want to believe. I can't prove it to you. I'm sorry. Your life must be dreadfully boring without some wonder and imagination. Good day. Or should I say night." I say, more to her than anyone, And with that I walk straight to the door. Before I leave however I pushed I note into the girls hand.

Syrian's POV

I walk quietly into the story house hoping to listen to a good story. Or just have some background noise as I am writing my book. But then I see a guy enter. I remember him from last year, he told a tale about him conquering the nether and defeating 'Herobrine'. But as always his story was interrupted by a man. He has never finished a story... maybe this year? Well, I can hope. He came in, I quickly took a seat right in front of him. I was totally captivated like it was happening to me. And then the stupid rounde- (actually, you know what? he deserves to be described as fat) fat man interrupted and broke the spell. The man who told the story studied me looking at my book and then smiled and winked at me. I was shocked, I didn't think he had even realised I was there... as he replied to the old man but it seemed as though it was directed to me. Then as he was walking out the door and he pushed a small piece of parchment into my hand. It was labelled,

To,

My potential successor

From,

The legendary story teller. Ell

It said;

Hello, my name is Ell as it is labelled on the front, I saw you and I can tell you have great potential.

You may be wondering why I never finish any of my stories, And I'll tell you... In time...

I want you to be my successor, The one who has great adventures and lives to tell the tale. Next year I'll be back and I'll be expecting you.

My job is pretty simple;

1\. Rid the world of evil...

2\. Come back and spread the word...

3\. Be forever looking for a youth like you with wonder, hope and magic in their soul.

4\. The train them to be the next storyteller. You will train for four years, Learning magic and how to fight evil.

That is as much as I can tell you, Be in the exact same seat as you were when I told my story this year and I will take you with me to train and learn.

Good day.

Ps. Please do not show this to anyone, hold it under utmost secrecy,

My thanks.

Sincerely, Ell

I sit and stare... My brain is alive with wonder and surprise, imagining all the amazing things I might encounter. I am 18 in a couple of months so I'll be old enough to leave next story telling. I jump up bumping into the stupid fat man, I would usually be disgusted by touching him but I don't even care. I run home and burst through the door, "mum, dad! I got a job!" I yell, squealing in excitement. I am so excited! they come rushing out in fear that I am leaving before they get to throw an 18th birthday party for me, "no, no, no! Next year the person who has employed me will return at the story house for me and take me with them!" I tell them, they look at each other and take a sigh of relief then rush at me and hug me calming the mood saying, "oh I am so proud of you." And, "well done, my darling." I smile and except their praise. But then my dad stops and asks, "what is this job? what are you doing exactly?" I frown having a mental battle. To tell or not to tell...

 **A/N**

 **PC: Hey everyone! CLIFF HANGER, MYSTERIOUS...What will happen?will she give out the secret or keep it to herself... I don't even know myself, what do you think? I'll keep this story updating regularly (Hopefully) ;). This story is about Minecraft but it is not that apparent at the moment BUUUT don't worry ;) This is my first official story and hopefully not my last. Well, bye!**

 **Sing: Congrats my good friend! Anyway please leave a review and give her lots of LOVE on her first story along with some constructive criticism and wait for the next chappie! BUH-BYE MY POTATOES!**


End file.
